Dio Brando
Summary The scornful child of a petty thief in 1800s England. Upon his father's death, he is adopted by George Joestar and makes it his goal to utterly ruin Jonathan's life in order to become the estate's sole inheritor. When that plan fails, Dio uses the stone mask to become a vampire and try to take over the world. He resurfaces in the 1980s in Stardust Crusaders, having attached his severed head to Jonathan's body, to resume his efforts, but meets resistance from Jonathan's descendant Jotaro Kujo. His actions during this arc influence all the arcs that come after, making him the overall main villain of the entire series. He is named after Ronnie James Dio and Marlon Brando. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 6-B via time stop and accumulative damage Name: Dio Brando/DIO Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Classification: Vampire, Stand user (Part 3) Age: 122 years Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, FTL+ reactions, Time Stop, vampirism (sucks blood through his hands even though he has fangs), his Stand, Za Warudo (The World) which is FTL+ and very strong, can shoot liquid beams from his eyes that can cut through steel, Regeneration (high-mid, scaled from Straights who regenerated from being blown up.), Immortality (types 1 and 3), can walk on walls/ceilings, can spy on people from across the world using psychic powers, can freeze organic tissue on contact, can transform humans and other creatures into zombie/vampire servants, can implant spores in people to control them, said spores will attempt to kill or possess anyone who tries to remove them, possibly also has clairvoyant/psychic powers via Joseph's Hermit Purple-like Stand. Selective Intangibility. Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ with individual punches (Dio and The World), Country level+ with time stop accumulated damage (The World is much stronger at base than Star Platinum, which can break through meters of artificial diamond easily, probably much higher since much weaker characters from Part 1 like Tarkus can break cliff faces and cause ravines to appear through a large area with a single sword swing) Speed: Hypersonic+ with FTL reactions and combat speed for Dio (reacted to Emerald Splash, fought Star Platinum, should be faster than Joseph Joestar). FTL+ for The World (Swifter than Silver Chariot) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (lifted a steamroller) Striking Strength: Class GJ+, Class ZJ with time stop accumulated barrage of punches Durability: City Block level+(survived a bloodlusted barrage from Star Platinum), Regeneration and Immortality makes him very hard to kill as he survived even the destruction of his Stand Stamina: Vastly superhuman, can continue fighting even if he is heavily wounded and go centuries without nourishment (blood) Range: Up to 10 meters for The World (The World gets weaker the farther away it is from Dio), time stop has universal range. Standard Equipment: Throwing knives Intelligence: Very devious, good at setting up traps and plans, incredibly charismatic and an expert on getting others to follow him and commanding them, and ruthless in combat and always tries to use his abilities to the best of their strength, as well as being very thorough Weaknesses: He will disintegrate in sunlight. His Stand, "The World", only has an movement radius of 10 meters, and is highly arrogant. Hamon. Has the same weaknesses as other stand users of the series(ex. If his stand suffers any damage, so too will he recieve the same). Anyone with the power of time-stop can counter Dio's and be able to move within his frozen time(such as the case with Jotaro after he learned SP can TS as well). Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-ZA WARUDO (The World):' Dio's humanoid Stand is The World; facilitating melee attack roughly equal in its immense force and speed to Jotaro's Star Platinum. About a year after gaining his Stand, Dio discovered that it is capable of stopping time. At first, he could only do this for a very short amount of time(or no more than an instant) but by the near end of Part III, he is able to stop time for a maximum of 11 seconds. When stopping time, Dio gives the impression that he is teleporting or moving at impossible speed. The ability is best known for Dio's activation and cancellation phrases "Time, stop!" (時よ止まれ, Toki yo tomare!) and "And now, time resumes." (そして,時は動き出す, Soshite, toki wa ugokidasu). *'''-Time Stop:' Can stop time, where he and his stand can move and attack but everyone and everything else stays still. With this he can chain these very rapidly, giving his opponents only a second or two of respite between time stops. At first, Dio could only stop time for five seconds due to his head not fully bonding with Jonathan's body. Once he sucked Joseph Joestar's blood to complete the connection, every time Dio stops time, his time stop grows longer and longer. The longest he could stop time for was 11 seconds when he died, but it would have continued to grow until he could do so for as long as he liked had he lived. '-Vaporization Freezing Technique:' He can freeze someone's blood and tissue on contact very rapidly. This can prevent the Hamon power from being used on him. '-Evil Implants:' In Part I, Dio's powers are more bio-organic, but for the most part in Part III he only utilizes the "evil implants" a parasite that brainwashes Polnareff and Kakyoin and is generated from Dio's hair. '-Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' He shoots liquid out of his eyes at vastly hypersonic speeds, with enough power to pierce through metal. '-Steamroller Drop:' He picks up a steamroller and uses it to crush his opponent. '-Jonathan's Unnamed Precognitive Stand (Identical to and possibly named Hermit Purple II):' Along with the The World, it was stated that Dio's semi-precognitive abilities that seemed to have resulted from a Hermit Purple-like stand were due to a stand power that awoke in Jonathan's body. Similar to Hermit Purple, it can produce a psychic photograph by smashing a camera, which Dio used to track the Joestars and their friends's current location to send Stand Users after them. '''Other:' - Interview with Araki (see part 6 for the range of Dio's time-stop) - JJBA directory thread - WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY -http://animevice.boards.net/thread/568/dio-brando-3-respect-thread(Respect thread for Dio Brando.) Others Notable Victories: Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji (One Piece) Luffy, Zoro and Sanji's Profile King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) King Piccolo's Profile Ares (God of War) Ares's Profile Steve (Minecraft) Steve's Profile Alucard (Hellsing) Alucard's Profile Twilight-verse (Twilight) (Note: This was Part 1 Dio Brando) Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Sub-Zero's Profile Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) Albert's Profile (Note: This was Part 1 Dio Brando) Baraggan (Bleach) Baraggan's Profile Raoh (Fist of the North Star) Raoh's Profile Jack Rakan (Negima) Jack Rakan's Profile Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) Meruem's Profile Master Chief (Halo) Master Chief's Profile Lucy (Elfen Lied) Lucy's Profile Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) Sensui's Profile Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Buffy's Profile Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile Notable Losses: Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Dark Schneider's Profile Kirby (Kirby) Kirby's Profile Toriko (Toriko) Toriko's Profile (Note: This was Part 1 Dio Brando) Slayer (Guilty Gear) Slayer's Profile Ryo Takatsuki (Project ARMS) Ryo Takatsuki's Profile Yuki Nagato (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Yuki Nagato's Profile Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku's Profile Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Madara's Profile Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) Sakuya's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Itachi Uchiha (thread) Gallery Dio_Brando_Anime.jpg|Dio Brando from Part 1 as he appears in the anime. DIO_OVA.jpg|DIO as he appears in the OVA. Dio_Brando_All_Star_Battle.jpg|Dio Brando from Part 1 as he appears in All Star Battle. DIO_All_Star_Battle.jpg|DIO from Part 3 and his stand, The World as they appear in All Star Battle. Jonathan Stand.jpg|Dio using Jonathan's Stand. Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Psychics Category:Stand Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hax Category:Brando Family Category:Knife Wielders Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Psychopaths